Code Xana Episode 15: Payback
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana decides to get some pay back against the one who he sees as interfering in his plans.  What will the gang do?  Read to find out!


**Code Xana Episode 15: Payback**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-14**

"Please Sanne? I'm sorry about, before, but that doesn't mean you still can't train." Krieger is in Sanne's dorm room trying to change her mind about training. "I understand your feelings, lack of them, but I still want to help you. If Xana ever goes after you on Earth you will be in danger." Sanne turns around from her computer.

"I guess I could. Krieger, never mind." Sanne brings a screen up and saves her work. "Let me get my gym clothes and I'll be right there." Sanne gets her stuff together and leaves her room forgetting one thing. Her Jpocket's batteries had been low so she put it in a charger. As they head towards the gym the Super Scan comes up on her Jtop and starts to beep.

"Hello?" Mira was working on her homework in the library while Ark and Skitz worked on their music.

"Mira? This is your Aunt Amy."

"Hi Amy. How's Tom?"

"He's ok but Mira, I have bad news." Mira hears crying in the back round.

"What? What happened?"

"Your parents, they had a hover accident, the doctors say they didn't feel any pain…" Amy stops trying not to start crying again. "I, I could come pick you up."

"But, there, a mistake. It has to be a mistake."

"I'm sorry Mira, _I can't tell you how sorry."_ Amy starts to cry again. Mira hears some noise then a man's voice.

"Mira dear I'll come and get you." It was her Uncle Tom.

"Ok, it, it's a mistake it was someone else." Mira starts to cry as she tries to deny the news.

"Ok dear, I'll be there in about an hour." Tom hangs up.

"Mom, dad, it's a mistake." Mira leaves her homework on the library table crying as she goes to her room.

"Mira?" Ark had finished practice and had gone to the library to meet Mira but she wasn't there. "Mira? Are you hiding?" He walks around the library and finds a history book and notebook. "Mira Roarke…" He closes the notebook and looks around. "Mira?"

A car pulls up to the school and stops. "Mira?" The driver sees a girl wearing a black skirt and blue top.

"Uncle Tom?" The girl goes over to the car. "Hi, I got a bag with some clothes, incase, um, it wasn't a mistake and I…" Mira babbles on as she gets in the car.

"It's not a mistake Mira." The car drives away from the school. "_I had a hand in it myself."_ The person morphs into a bald man wearing black formal clothes. "_As you have had a hand in interfering with my plans!"_

"I must be dreaming, I fell asleep while doing homework."

"_Dream? Is this a dream?"_ The man puts a hand on Mira's arm and soon she screams and struggles to get away. When the man takes his hand away Mira can see the burnt flesh that used to be her upper arm.

"Why are you doing this, who are you, let me out!" Mira tries to open the door but the handle won't budge.

"_Stop that."_ The man grabs Mira by her long red hair. "_You interfered time and time again. Do you think I would believe you did not know what you were doing?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mira struggles but the man jerks her head back.

"_Sure you don't."_ He runs a finger down her cheek to her throat. "_We'll see what you say when I am done with you."_

"Don't hurt me anymore. Just tell me what's going on, maybe, maybe I can tell you what you want to know." Mira reaches for her phone when Xana stops the car.

"_Go ahead, call for help, it won't help you." _Mira doesn't get her phone figuring no one would believe she'd been kidnapped by an alien that could morph its shape and burn you with its hands. "_Smarter then I thought. So tell me girl why do you help them fight me?"_

"Help who? I don't fight, you have the wrong person!"

"_You don't remember, I told you to remember."_ Xana starts the car up and drives. "_Unless you are acting. Tell me the truth or you will not live to regret it."_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Xana reaches over and grabs Mira by the throat with his left hand.

"_Maybe you don't, maybe you lie, either way if I don't like your answer you will die."_ Mira tries to scream but his hand is like a vice around her throat. Smoke starts to come up from where he is burning her flesh. _"Let's try this again. Tell me what you know of Ark, Skitz, Krieger, and Sanne's actions."_

"Ark?" Mira is crying and doesn't understand what is going on. "I, his friends, they do something but he won't tell me."

"_Is that all?"_ Mira nods. "_Do you think I would believe that?"_ Xana reaches for Mira ready to hurt her again.

"Yes, it's all I know! Ark keeps saying he'll talk to his friends about letting me in but they always say no! Please, whatever it is I don't know about it." Xana caresses her hair.

"_I believe you my dear but how would you like to know?"_

"I, I want to know, know why you kidnapped me, what it has to do with Ark and his friends." Mira flinches when Xana puts his hand on her chest.

"_Your heart is beating strangely. You are scared, yet, it does not beat like a scared heart should."_

"I, don't hurt me anymore, tell me what they are doing, what Ark and his friends do. I'll do anything you want just don't hurt me."

"_Anything? Allow me to posses you and you will know all that you want."_

"Posses me?" Mira is shaking in fear as Xana stops the car. He puts a hand on each side of her face.

"_Yes, it will not hurt. You must give me permission to posses you or I can not."_

"I, I give you permission, posses me." Xana breaks apart into a black mist and invades Mira's body. She shakes and flails about knocking the review mirror off. She continues to convulse and shake when the black mist leaves her.

"_Not weak enough. I thought if the host gave me permission, surrendered to me, I could posses them but you are to strong willed."_

"I, I didn't mean to, don't hurt…" Mira screams as Xana sends energy into her body electrocuting her. "Aaaa!"

"_Maybe now you will not resist me." _Xana breaks apart again into a black mist and possesses Mira.

"Sorry I haven't seen her, did you check the library?" Ark is at Mira's dorm room finding Mira's roommate but no Mira.

"No, it's ok Michelle. Tell her to call me if you see her she doesn't seem to be answering her phone." Now Ark is getting worried. If Xana attacked then Sanne would call but there were other threats out there. Ark walks down the hall when he passes his sister's and Sanne's dorm room and hears a beeping noise. He turns the door knob finding the door unlocked. "Hello?" He opens the door and finds an empty room. "What's that beeping noise?" He goes into the room and walks over to Sanne's Jtop where the noise seems to be coming from. "The Super Scan!" It had found a Tower, there was an attack! "Why didn't she call us?" Ark gets his phone out and calls Sanne only to hear her phone ring. He sees her Jcell resting in a charger, next to her Jpocket also in a charger. "What the hell was she thinking?" He hangs up and calls his sister. "Xana's launched an attack."

"Sanne? Your voice sure has changed."

"It's me nitwit. I'm standing in your room where Sanne's Jpocket and Jcell are. Do you know where she is?"

"At the Factory?"

"She could have used the phone program to call us if she was there. I'll call Krieger maybe he knows where she is." Ark and Skitz hang up and Ark calls Krieger. "Answer your phone." Krieger doesn't. "He must be in the gym." Ark leaves Sanne's and Skitz's dorm room making sure to close the door behind him and runs to the gym.

"Good job, in a couple months I might stop putting one hand behind my back." Krieger was helping Sanne train. She was a little rusty from not training for a couple of weeks but was quickly remembering and learning more.

"In a couple of months I'll pin you and you won't be getting back up." Sanne and Krieger train a little more when Ark comes running into the gym.

"There you are!" Ark wasn't surprised to see Krieger in the gym but was surprised to see Sanne. Her and Krieger had been uneasy around each other after an incident Krieger wouldn't talk about. "Xana's attacking."

"What? But my Jpocket would have told me if a Tower was found."

"It would if it wasn't in your room sitting in the charger next to your phone."

"Oops." Sanne blushes a little from embarrassment. Forgetting both her phone and Jpocket was a really stupid thing to do. "Well let's go and save your sister."

"She's fine, Xana went after Mira again!" Ark loses his temper a little. He had tried to convince the others to let Mira in but they always refused. Now Xana had done something to Mira while she innocently did her homework in the library.

"Then maybe you shouldn't spend so much time with her." Sanne's response is cold and as she sees it the truth. "If you didn't treat her like a Lyoko Warrior Xana wouldn't either."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do? Bury my nose in a computer all day? Or work out all day? I like Mira, she's fun, she's smart, she should be a Lyoko Warrior except you keep saying no!"

"We all say no Ark." Krieger defends Sanne. "Would it hurt if you worked out or helped Sanne with the Super Computer? She's damn smart but she's only one person. She gets help from Dante but that isn't enough."

"What the hell do you do? I've never seen you helping Sanne with the Super Computer work. You're always busy lifting weights or running on the treadmill."

"I'm making myself a warrior who can fight Xana on Earth so my friends can get to Lyoko!"

"Stop it!" Sanne yells at the two. "We have a Tower to deactivate so if you two can stop bickering we can go."

"Fine let's go." The three run out of the gym and head for the sewer entrance in the woods.

Skitz is at the sewer entrance to the Factory and climbs out. She runs across the bridge and finds Mira! "Oh God, what did he do to you?" She sees the burns on Mira's neck and arm. "If we scan her it will heal the burns but then she won't be affected by the returns." Skitz whispers this to herself as she walks over to Mira. "Mira? Are you ok?" Mira doesn't respond. Skitz goes over and looks at the burns on Mira's neck. "Did they burn all the way through?"

"_No!"_ Mira punches Skitz in the stomach. "_Faking concern for someone you won't even tell about Lyoko after all she's done for you, and your brother."_ Mira smiles as the Eye of Xana form in her eyes.

"No way, he's not strong enough." Mira smacks Skitz across the face dazing her.

"_When the host invites me, surrenders to me, I can make them my puppet!"_ Mira charges an energy orb in her hand. "_And then I can kill you."_

"No way Xana." Skitz wipes the blood that was trickling out of her nose off. "That hurt but you didn't take me out. You're too weak aren't you?" Skitz kicks at Mira who knocks her leg away. Skitz punches Mira in the head when she is distracted by the kick. "Feels like I just punched Ark in the head." Skitz shakes her hand after the punch had nearly broken her hand.

"_Believe me yet?"_ Mira throws the energy orb at Skitz. Skitz dodges it then tackles Mira.

"No." Skitz punches Mira several times. "Why aren't you fighting back?" Mira had gone limp.

"No, please, why are you doing this Skitz! Why did you drag me here!"

"I, what are you talking about?"

"Skitz what are you doing to Mira!" Skitz turns around and sees her friends.

"Xana possessed her."

"Stop, please stop hurting me. What are you?" Mira curls up into a ball and the others see the strange burns on her arm and neck.

"Skitz, she's been possessed by Xana!" Ark runs over and tackles his sister off of Mira.

"Stop it Ark I'm not possessed by Xana, Mira is!"

"Then why is she the one who's hurt?"

"Look at my eyes then look at hers! Xana's symbol is in her eyes!"

"I don't know what she's talking about." Mira is crying on the bridge. "She called me, said we, said we could hang out and she knew a cool place to go to. Then, then she, she had like electricity coming out of her hand. Don't let her hurt me."

"Krieger look at her eyes." Krieger kneels down next to Mira and holds her head in his hands. "Anything?"

"No."

"They aren't in Skitz's eyes either. Maybe he left Skitz when we got here."

"Maybe, maybe not. Someone possessed by Xana doesn't remember they were possessed. Skitz you remember coming here?" Sanne walks over to Skitz and Ark to look at Skitz's eyes for herself.

"Yes, Ark called saying there was an attack so I got over here as fast as I could. When I got here I saw Mira, she attacked me, and we fought."

"Mira, do you know how you got here?" Mira nods. "How?"

"I just told you. She called me saying she wanted to hang out with me because I'm, with Ark, and said she knew a cool place to go to. I came here and she attacked me."

"You attacked me! Xana said the host had to agree to be possessed. I don't know how you got those burns," Skitz pushes her brother off of her. "But I didn't put them there."

"These are in the shape of a hand, look, you can see where the fingers were." Krieger points this out to his friends. "And this hand is a lot bigger then Skitz's. Xana may have formed a clone of Skitz to attack Mira."

"Why would he attack Mira? She's not part of the group."

"She could be. If we scanned her to heal those burns then she would be a member of the Lyoko Warriors." Ark walks over to Mira and helps her up. "Damn, these burns, no one but Xana could have caused these."

"Xana? Who are you talking about? Did he, did he make Skitz like she was?"

"I wasn't the one possessed!" Skitz is getting mad everyone is coddling Mira, the one who attacked her! "Xana get out of her so I can hit you as hard as I want!"

"It looks like you hit her pretty hard as it is." Ark looks at the bruises already forming on Mira's face. "I'm so sorry Mira. It's not Skitz's fault Xana, he, you don't understand."

"Get away from her she's the one who has Xana possessing her." Skitz walks over to her brother and Mira to pry the two apart when a spark forms between Mira and Ark knocking them both backwards.

"She did it again! Don't let her hurt me!" Mira backs away from Skitz.

"I won't let Xana hurt you." Ark turns towards his sister. "Xana quit the act and fight!"

"_Ok."_ Ark is hit from behind knocking him out instantly. As he falls down Mira wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him into her. "_Human males disgust me. Only have enough blood to go to one head. Taking this host guaranteed he wouldn't…"_ Mira is interrupted by Skitz.

"I told you she was possessed by Xana!" Skitz bunches her hands into fists. "Let go of my brother!"

"_Make me. I could just kill him. I…"_ Mira stops, starts to shake, then a black mist starts to leave her body. "Help me, stop him…" The black mist moves back into Mira. "_Foolish host thought she could resist me. I nearly killed her to make her weak enough to posses and she still fights."_

"What is it that you want Xana?"

"_Dante. Take him to Sector 5 and leave him for the Schipizoa."_ Mira looks down at the unconscious Ark. "_Or I kill this one and the host. If you attempt to deactivate the Tower I'll kill them. If I sense you try to fight the Schipizoa I'll kill them. If you do anything but bring Dante to Sector 5 I'll kill them."_ Mira laughs deeply, evilly. "_It was fun watching you turn on each other I long to see my son and make him my puppet."_

"Ok, we'll do it. If, if we make a deal then you will keep your end of it. You have some sense of honor still." _I hope._ Xana had made deals, and even fought with their parents before and kept up his end of the deal. Towards the end though he would find loopholes around the deals but Sanne has to buy time to come up with a plan.

"_I will release this host and your friend if you give me what I want, my son!" _Mira shakes Ark like a rag doll. "_Until then I will have some fun with my toys." _Mira hanging on to Ark floats up and away from the bridge.

"Sanne, we, we can't do that." As much as Krieger disliked Dante he wouldn't want him controlled by Xana.

"I know, I, it's a one in a quintillion shot but I have an idea." The three run into the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room.

"Sanne, you've made it." Dante had come up in a screen on the monitor. "Your friend Ark has not made it, he is the target?"

"Yes." Sanne sets up the transfer program. "We're going to Sector 5."

"The Tower is not there we have no need to go there."

"Krieger and Skitz are taking you to Sector 5 I'm going to the Tower." It was a long shot, the odds were even worse then what she told her friends, but she was the daughter and grand daughter of two women who could deactivate Towers. If her plan didn't work they would either lose Dante or lose Ark and Mira. "Guys, you go to the Scanners and I'll send you, get Dante to the edge. When you get there I'll send the Transporter. Then I'll go to Lyoko and try to deactivate the Tower."

"If you can't and Xana gets Dante for whatever he is planning we'll lose."

"No, we'll call out parents. Sanne and Aelita can deactivate Towers."

"But, we only said we'd call them if we lost someone, if Xana killed someone, human." Krieger was worried about the plan, this would mean Sanne alone. If Xana went after her because she was breaking the deal he would probably kill her.

"Krieger if we lose Dante it counts. He's human." Sanne defends Dante.

"Half human. His father was Xana."

"He's human. Go down to the Scanners so I can send you." Krieger and Skitz take the elevator down. They step in the Scanners and soon the doors close sending the two to the Ice Sector.

"Dante? They're there." Sanne looks at the holomap. "Hurry to the edge so I can send the Transporter."

"If your plan fails I am sorry for what I have caused." Dante runs out of the Way Tower.

"Its not your fault Xana escaped. You didn't want him to escape and you don't tell him to attack." Sanne watches her friends run to the edge of the Sector. "I'm sending the Transporter. Xana shouldn't send any monsters since he wants Dante."

"That means, you'll, you'll have to move fast Sanne." Krieger and the others are taken by the Transporter to Sector 5.

"What happened?" Ark wakes up on the roof of the Factory and sees Mira. "Mira, what happened, are you ok?"

"Skitz, your sister, she, I'm scared." Ark puts an arm around Mira.

"Don't be I'm sure things will be ok." He has to trust his friends will deactivate the Tower and save his sister. "How did we get up here?"

"The alien, demon, whatever was possessing her used its powers to put us up here. She, she said she was saving us for later." Mira leans her head onto Ark's shoulder. "You love me, don't you?" The question catches Ark off guard. Mira wasn't the romantic type. She liked to watch movies, eat, and make out when they could.

"I, um, I like you Mira. Why the question?"

"_Just wondering what you would do if you had to choose between this girl and your friend Dante."_ Mira wraps an arm around Ark's neck. "_Right now your friends are taking Dante to the Schipizoa in Sector 5. But, I would like to play a game. You choose, Dante, or this girl. Only one will live."_

"What? No, Xana, I won't play that game!" Ark struggles against Mira's hold but she won't let go. "Skitz was telling the truth!"

"_Yes she was but you would rather believe this girl over your own flesh and blood."_ Mira laughs as she kisses Ark on the neck. "_Foolish emotion love is. It has cost you Dante's life."_

"They won't give up Dante to you!"

"_They have already gone to Sector 5 with him. Only two went to make sure he followed orders. Your friends chose you and this girl over Dante." _

"No, they, they must be doing something else." Ark didn't want to believe his friends would sacrifice Dante. Even if it was for him, and Mira, they wouldn't just hand Dante over to Xana.

"I think we need to hit the switch first." Krieger, Skitz, and Dante are in a room in Sector 5 trying to find the switch. They had not been attacked by any monsters, like Sanne had predicted. "It's easier when the monsters attack because they are in the room with the switch."

"I wouldn't know." This is the first time Krieger has been to Sector 5. "Dante do you feel anything?"

"No, this Sector is different from the others." They walk through the room and go down and a hall into another room.

"We have to find the switch." If they didn't Skitz was worried that Xana might see it as them not keeping up the deal.

"We can't be to fast we have to give Sanne time to get to the Tower." Krieger looks around when he sees a Manta flying towards them. "Incoming." He gets his sword and shield out.

"Wait, its not attacking." The Manta flies down to them then does nothing. "I think it wants one of us to get on it." Skitz walks over then jumps on the Manta's back. It starts to fly up and away then stops. "The switch," Skitz reaches towards it then stops. If she hit the switch then most likely the Schipizoa would come for Dante. If she didn't her brother would be hurt, or killed, by Xana. "Forgive me Dante." She pushes the button and the room morphs into an empty square. A door opens and a jellyfish looking monster comes out.

"I'm sorry Dante, no, we have to fight." Krieger didn't like Dante but hated Xana more. If Sanne did like Dante more then him it would hurt her if she lost Dante. He wasn't going to let this happen.

"What are you doing Krieger!?" Skitz sees Krieger get between the Schipizoa and Dante. "If you fight the Schipizoa Xana will kill my brother!" Skitz jumps off the Manta and lands near Krieger. "I would never believe it, you're defending Dante."

"We can't let Xana win. Whatever he wants Dante for can't be good for us." _And Sanne would be hurt…_

"I'm not losing my brother!" Skitz gets her clubs out. "Krieger we can't let Xana kill my brother! Dante, he's barely human! He's half Xana why not let Xana have him? It will get him out of the way of Sanne." Skitz can't stop. She was not going to lose her brother, even if it meant saying things, doing things that hurt Krieger.

"I'd rather she be happy with someone else then let Xana win!" Krieger keeps between Dante and the Schipizoa.

"Dante I'm sorry but I won't let Xana kill my brother." Skitz walks towards the two with her clubs out.

"I understand." Dante walks past Krieger.

"No, what are you doing?"

"I'm not human, when, when I was on Earth I did horrible things. If I need to sacrifice myself to save your friend I will." Dante walks past Skitz as the Schipizoa comes closer.

In the Forest Sector of Lyoko Sanne has made it to the activated Tower. "Here goes nothing." She enters the Tower.

"No, Dante." The Schipizoa has wrapped Dante in its tentacles. "Skitz, we could have given Sanne more time."

"And Xana could have killed my brother." They stand there and watch as Dante is injected with something.

"Mira?" Ark is still in a choke hold by Mira when she starts to shake.

"No, _no, they tricked _me…" Mira's voice changes from hers to Xana's.

"It worked!" Sanne is in the Tower as the screens fall around her. "I did it, I can deactivate Towers!"

"Dante?" The Schipizoa has dropped Dante and starts to fly away. Krieger cautiously walks over to Dante. "Dante, what happened?" Dante stands up.

"I'm not sure." Dante tries to take a step forward then stumbles. "I, can't, my body won't do as I say."

"You're not possessed or anything?"

"He was trying to then stopped. He, I think he tried to corrupt me, make me a new host. Something stopped him though, I'm not sure what."

"Sanne, she did it!" Krieger turns to Skitz. "If you had waited another minute Dante wouldn't have been hurt."

"I wasn't going to sacrifice my brother for him."

"I don't expect you to." Dante sits down carefully. "I understand I am the lowest in this group. Your friends and family are more important as they should be. I am the offspring of Xana, if I die no one will care or notice."

"Sanne would, we would." Krieger stares at Skitz. "Were you going to fight me so Xana could get Dante?"

"I, yes, my brother…" They leave Sector 5 and find themselves where they were before the attack started. "A return. Mira was injured, good, Sanne didn't let her in the group." Skitz leans back against the tree she was sitting under.

"You did it Sanne!" Krieger and Sanne are in the gym. "Good job."

"All I had to do was put my palm against the control panel. It came up and did all the deactivating itself. Was I in time?"

"Yes, barely. Skitz handed Dante over to the Schipizoa. I wanted to fight but she said she wasn't going to choose Dante over Ark."

"And you would?"

"No, I wanted to give you more time. I knew you could do it." Krieger smiles at Sanne who smiles back. "So, want to train some more?"

"Ok, sure." They continue training.

"Mira?" Ark runs into the library and sees Mira sitting at a table working on her homework. "She's ok." He walks over to her. "Hi Mira."

"Hi Ark, practice with your sister over?"

"No, I'm using my psychic powers to do an out of body experience." He leans down and kisses Mira. "So what are you working on?"

"History…" The two work on homework.


End file.
